


【带卡ABO】阿飞把前辈搞怀孕了，孩子到底是不是我的？

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 五代目土 X 暗部卡小树林暗黑精分操作木遁play？？？全程只有₫irty ₸al₭？？？一人分饰两个角色，可以得到双倍的快乐。
Kudos: 24





	【带卡ABO】阿飞把前辈搞怀孕了，孩子到底是不是我的？

**Author's Note:**

> 🚚🚚🚚我觉得这个颜文字特别像阿飞的面具，我管他叫“林中飞车”

五代目火影宇智波带土随着信息素的味道找到他的暗部队长的时候，银发的男人正平躺在树林深处，背靠着一棵树，精疲力竭的喘息。他桀骜的银发凌乱不堪，面罩被扯掉，暗部制服被撕的破破烂烂，黑色的长裤上湿漉漉的带着一片片污浊的白斑。

“卡卡西！怎么了！”五代目一个瞬身闪过去，将他的伴侣抱在怀里。

“带土……”暗部队长无力的呼唤，疲乏声音里充满了委屈。

“受伤了吗？怎么会这样……”五代目急切的问。

“带土……”暗部的嘴唇微微的颤抖着，软的如同一团棉花一样倒在五代目怀里，“我被人欺负了……”

“哪里不舒服？什么人把你弄成这副样子！”五代目心疼的抓住暗部漂亮的手。他可舍不得他的Omega这样受欺负，他狠狠的拧紧眉头，像是要找人寻仇。

“我……被人……强奸了……”暗部把整张脸埋在五代目颈窝里，带着哭腔小声说。

“什么？”

难以置信。他的暗部队长身手不凡，是木叶数一数二的精英忍者，忍界大战里历练的英雄。就算是在发情期这种脆弱的时候，也照样战力不减，一对多不在话下。

“带土……救救我……”暗部求救般的抱紧了五代目。

“别怕。”五代目抚摸暗部汗涔涔的前额，理顺他杂乱的银发。

他说的是真的么？带土不解。眼前的Omega眼角泪痕未干，纤薄的嘴唇被咬破，还渗着血，白净的手臂上印着一道道红痕，下身的污渍身为男人带土当然不可能不知道是什么。卡卡西没理由说谎。

“怎么办……带土……”遭遇侵犯的Omega那么无助。

“来，跟我说说，是哪个不要命的，敢动我宇智波带土的人。”五代目把暗部扶起来，让他在怀里坐直，这样自己就能直勾勾盯着他的眼睛。

“我不想讲……”暗部闭上眼摇摇头。他面子薄，这样羞耻的事情，他怎么讲得出口。

“那人什么模样！我饶不了他！”五代目低沉的嗓音里带着狂燃的怒火。

“我不知道他的样子……”

“怎么会不知道呢？”

“戴个橘黄色螺旋纹面具，穿着火云袍。看不到脸。”

“那名字呢？名字你记得吗？”

“一直管自己叫阿飞。大概是假的。”

“阿飞……”听到这个名字，带土若有所思的停顿了一下。他低头将鼻尖蹭过卡卡西的耳朵，然后用唇瓣蹭过对方耳垂，压低了嗓音，用沙哑的气声耳语道：

“告诉我，卡卡西。那个阿飞，他是怎样操你的。”

“别问了……求你了……带我回家好么……”暗部羞愧难当，无从启齿。

然而此时，或许是因为抑制剂药效退却之后的身体更加敏感，而自己的Alpha贴在身旁拥着他，暗部身下的器物微微的涨了几分。

“可是我好想知道！我的Omega给别人上了，你有想过我的感受！”五代目恼羞成怒。

“对不起，带土……”暗部低声下气的道着歉。明明是自己被玷污了，却还要照顾对方的感受，这确实不可理喻，但他向来顺服，一如既往的迁就他的Alpha，听从他的火影大人。

“你不说，我只好亲自示范给你，让你告诉我对不对。”

五代目说着将暗部脏兮兮的长裤一把拉下，露出半勃的性器，受了委屈似的吊搭在那里。他大手抚握上去，缓缓的摩挲，摸的暗部心里痒痒，老老实实的道出先前的窘境。

“阿飞他……用木遁把我绑在树上动弹不得……他把我衣服撕烂，然后用藤条一直……弄我……”

“弄你哪里？”五代目腕子一紧，手上动作多了一份力道。

“隔着衣服……搔我乳头……叶子好软，它们不停的剐蹭我，撩骚我……”

“唔……像这样吗……”

五代目把暗部的里衬推上去，叼住尚未消肿的肉粒不紧不慢的玩弄起来。他抿住尖端，又用舌头按回乳晕里，舌苔来来回回的扫荡着，纵情之时不禁轻咬一口。

身下的人发出一阵酥酥麻麻的呻吟，抱住五代目后背接着说下去。

“呜……他脱掉我的裤子，见我硬了，就用藤蔓缠在我鸡巴上……一层一层缠得好紧，把我那里裹住，搔的我出水……那些吸盘一直在大口嘬我，叶子也上下乱动，还分泌奇怪的水，像口交一样……”

“你还真够贱的。”

五代目舌头一路舔下去，在暗部白皙的胸口和紧致的小腹上留下一道亮晶晶的水痕。最终他停留在暗部滚烫的阳具上，一口将它含住，吞进喉咙里再缓缓送出来，腥膻的味道充斥着口腔，而他一点都不在乎，进进出出吞吞吐吐，大片唾液混合着铃口吐出的情水，淋淋漓漓顺着柱身肆意流淌。

口腔里舒适的温度和潮湿的感觉让暗部头皮发麻，心跳也不由得加速。他的Alpha情意绵绵，木遁的枝叶怎能比得过。

“我被他折磨的实在忍不住……射在叶子上面……他羞辱我，用那些叶子把我射出来的东西抹的我全身都是，还逼我吃进嘴里去……”

“你他妈活该自找的！”

“带土……是我不好……”暗部垂下头去，羞愧的自责。

“贱货！他还对你做了什么！”五代目不停的逼问着，仿佛想用那些难堪的字眼再一次强奸暗部。

“他用藤条将我捆住扔到地上，跨在我身上，把他那根东西使劲塞进我身子里……他乱动一气，弄得我好疼……他还乱喊乱叫，说什么阿飞喜欢前辈，要做前辈的Alpha，一辈子干前辈……”

“你怎么说？”

五代目被暗部的污言秽语撩拨的浴火攻心，他将那具蓬勃的性器插进暗部后庭里。小穴里还淌着水，滑溜溜的让他一下就进的很深。他克制不住的抽插了几下，内壁阵阵紧缩好像祈求着他的临幸。身下的暗部一声绵长的呻吟乱了阵脚，喘了喘气却又抽抽搭搭哭诉着。

“呜……我喊疼……拼命叫他停下来，可是他不肯听……他越插越深，越插越猛……他好像知道我敏感点在哪里，对准那里一直操我……他与你信息素味道一模一样，我抵挡不住……肠子被他操的一直在抖，流了好多水出来，鸡巴也硬的要裂开了……他刁难我，掐着我不让我射……还一直疯了似的叫唤……他说前辈好骚好厉害，阿飞好喜欢……”

暗部大胆的讲着下贱的脏话，身上的人深深浅浅的攻陷，粉嫩的息肉也被拉来扯去。他觉得自己的精神和身体一起被操持着，莫名的快意在血管里奔腾涌动。

“被他操的爽么？”

“我不愿意他！”暗部无比厌恶的摇着头，肉壁里热辣辣的酸痛尚未散尽，他全身都在拒绝着刚才屈辱的回忆，“不是你都不可以！我只想要你！求求你……带土……”

“我要怎么相信你？”

“带土……我全都是你的……你对我做什么都可以……”暗部把腿张的更开些，一边揉着自己湿哒哒的乳首，一边顶着胯一下一下送上去。

“别的人呢？别的人也可以对你这样做吗？你还给多少Alpha做过？”

五代目卡住暗部精瘦的腰，摇晃着身子，在肉壁里恶狠狠的捣捅，肠子都要被他顶的稀烂，不知是泄愤还是报复。暗部血流倒涌，脸颊烧的通红，伸长脖子一阵阵浪叫，却一直没有喊停。

“带土……是我对不起你……是我犯贱……以后再也不会了！你操烂我！干死我！”

暗部语无伦次的讨伐着自己，为自己扣上莫须有的罪名。他想要他的Alpha，哪怕他刚刚经历了奇耻大辱，哪怕此时的性事只是对于他的惩罚而已。他痛的欢喜，爽的也欢喜。他呜咽着求着五代目索取，登顶时一阵痉挛犹如电打过全身，喷泉似的流在五代目小腹甚至前胸。虽然之前已经到过两次，可那都是强迫而来，不是他心甘情愿的。这次不同，这是他心爱的人亲自给他的，他为他献身，也为他动情。这样的羁绊无人能及。

“那家伙射在哪里了？”五代目兴致勃勃，也行将在即。他带着一丝嫉妒，好像要和阿飞争夺他的Omega一样。

“阿飞……他……射进我……生殖腔了……”

这件事让卡卡西匪夷所思。很早以前他就被带土标记过了，这就意味着，他的生殖腔只有带土能进得去。而现在有别的人可以做这件“只有带土可以做的事情”，唯一的可能就是，这个人跟带土有一模一样的性器。

这世上哪会有这么奇特的巧合！

他彻底疯了，他不知道刚才发生了什么，现在又在发生着什么。

**“你是在跟我说，你他妈对着别的Alpha发情，还被人家操怀孕了？！”**

宇智波带土怒喝道。

“不是这样的……带土……我真的是被他强奸的……带土……”暗部痛苦的求饶，成串的泪珠划过眼角垂坠俊颜。他的Alpha嫌弃他了，不要他了，这比他被强奸还要让他难过。

“不要脸的脏东西！”

五代目气急败坏，一巴掌扇在暗部脸上。他不顾他的Omega刚刚受过莫大的凌辱，直接将肉棒穿肠破肚，顶进最深处，怼进生殖腔狭窄的入口，挤开四周柔软的嫩肉，使劲浑身力气，如同洪水猛兽，一鼓作气发泄在里面。

暗部被这暴虐的恩典撞得粉身碎骨，肝肠寸断。他彻底失了心智，难过的泪与兴奋的泪从他异色的瞳眸里同时落下。咬破的嘴唇再次流出鲜血，混合着唾液沿着嘴角滴滴答答留下来。他生殖腔里混合着两份的精液，搅拌在一起，将他整个小腹塞得满满当当，鼓鼓胀胀。当他的Alpha抽离时，肠液与精液交织，一股浓稠的液体顺着大腿根流出来。随着他胸口上下起伏，穴口也呼吸般的一开一合，像一只拧不住的龙头，源源不断的淫水流也流不尽。

五代目匆匆收拾了一下狼狈不堪的现场，把自己身上的御神袍脱下来披在暗部身上，又把他小心翼翼拢进怀里，一下一下安抚着他发抖的脊背。

“没事的，我在这儿。”五代目温柔拭过暗部的泪水与汗水，轻的怕把他碰碎似的，刚才那股狠劲消失的一干二净。

“你还会要我么……”暗部真的很喜欢他的Alpha，所以很害怕他的Alpha不要他。

“笨蛋卡卡，怎么会不要你。”这样多余的担心让五代目忍俊不禁，他的鼻尖亲昵的蹭过暗部的额头，眼角，侧颜，细细勾勒着精美的轮廓，“你被人欺负，受了苦，我怎么会忍心丢下你！不管发生什么，我都会一辈子和你在一起。”

“可是……要是怀孕了怎么办……”

这着实让暗部十分困惑。被人猥亵，怀上不知道是谁的野种，干脆打算做掉。而现在他的Alpha也在里面播下种子，如果他真的怀孕了……孩子到底是谁的？

“生下来呗。”带土一脸坏笑亲在卡卡西嘴唇上，“反正都是我的。”

*

“我也是你的。”


End file.
